As it Was
by Chiyo Ishida
Summary: Just a harmless, calming little fic with a unique coupling. Please RR, HohoTrisha


My attempt at a new couple, one I don't see many fics of. Just a cute little fic, completely harmless. I don't own FMA, never will. Possible spoilers

* * *

**As It Was**

You couldn't have witnessed a more serene scene that day.

As the young girl skipped along she beamed at everyone that she walked by. It was a smile of pure innocence and days of joy. At the tender age of six very little bothered her. The sun was glowing in the perfect blue sky and shone in her long hair. In her hand she held school books tightly, looking forward to another day of her education.

Her school was only small but it catered for the town well. Her class was made up of ten other girls from around the town, apart from the one timid young creature who travelled from Central. It wasn't that far away and her parents had decided she was far too shy to face one of the bust schools at Central and so had sent her here.

Today they were going to be cooking, and not just that, it was baking cakes. Her teacher was a chef and she loved to pass on her knowledge to her class. The girls soaked it all up and loved their teacher dearly. The young girl knew that if anyone could teach her to be a mother and wife, Mrs Tanning could.

'Hello Nomi,' she called to the timid girl. She smiled nervously back but did not a say a word. She never said a word. The other girls were a little cautious of the girl who never spoke, apart from her. She was much too sweet a character to ignore anyone.

As everyone gathered in the stale smelling classroom there was a sense of something foreboding in the air. Being young it did not affect them too much, but they fell quiet in the quickest time they ever had. Mrs Tannings things were not on her desk. Her coat was not hanging on the wall and there were no ingredients to be seen.

But surely she was just running late. Mrs Tanning was always there for her girls. They all sat with great patience in silence looking toward the door for a sign for her.

But she never came. For an hour they sat doing nothing but waiting. Nobody wanted to mention that she wasn't there just as nobody wanted to leave the room. She had looked after these children for going on two years now and they all felt a bond with her. It was almost betrayal to think that she would not come.

They nearly all left their seats when the door creaked slowly open. But Mrs Tanning was not on the other side. In stepped a tall man, a stranger in a long coat. His eyes were smiling as much as he was but it was not a comfort to the girls. Discipline had taught them to stay in their seats but he could tell they all wanted to run away. A stranger had dared to enter their perfect little world and he was most certainly not welcome.

The young girl studied him. He didn't seem like somebody to be scared of but he was certainly unexpected. Being so friendly she was the first to speak.

'Where is Mrs Tanning?'

His face fell slightly but he remained with a small smile to try and comfort the ten concerned faces looking at him.

'She is feeling a little unwell and I am here to take care of you.'

And so silence fell again. They all retreated into their shells, apart from this one young curious dear. He instantly felt a fondness toward the child with studying eyes for she was not afraid of him. Although she conformed to her group and remained quiet, she did not take her gaze away from his. She turned her head this way and that taking him in. After she was done she smiled sweetly up at him giving him the courage to carry on.

'Don't worry girls, your teacher will return soon. For now I will teach you. My name is Mr Elric.'

As the weeks went by the girls slowly learned to accept Mr Elric. He was a friendly and kindly man who understood the girls' attachment to Mrs Tilcher and did not try to interrupt that. He was just a substitute filling in until she recovered from the flu. He tried to avoid favourites but the one child had captured his heart. The one who had held his gaze with curious but comforting eyes. The one who had first accepted him and welcomed him into their close nit group. Trisha, mahogany hair and eyes and a true gem. Her smile would simply light up his day and he looked forward to teaching her. He had been told by other teachers that she was the friendliest of children but had not estimated just how much.

Trisha too looked forward to seeing her teacher. When he smiled she felt strange warmth inside her young heart. She liked to look at his face for as long as she could. At the time she was unaware but when she grew older she would know him to have wise eyes. Although they no longer shone as they did in his youth there was still a sparkle that could not be denied.

Even Nomi, who was timid as a mouse, was slowly developing from her shell. This brought more joy to Trisha then she realised. The smile that crept from the corners of Nomis mouth was so rare it was beautiful. Mr Elric had spent nearly a whole hour working on gaining that grin but it was worth it.

'Mr Elric, what's your name?'

He jumped slightly. He thought all the girls had left to go home as he had sat down at his desk. Yet once again he was staring into rich brown eyes.

'Ah Trisha, why would you like to know that?'

She tipped her head to the side like a puppy hearing a strange sound, 'I would just like to know.'

'It's Hohenheim.'

She set her head straight and smiled at him before skipping out the door. She had the information she wanted to carry out her little secret.

The next day Trisha entered the classroom with a rather shy look on her face. He couldn't understand why this bouncy character was keeping her eyes on the floor. It was strange, but he almost felt a yearning to have her look at him. He could stare into her eyes, so wide and full of innocence forever. However he also knew it wrong to grow attached. He wouldn't be with them long anymore and he knew he would have to break his love for the child.

That day was set for English, but he did not feel like forcing that upon them. Instead he felt it time to reveal his own talent to them. It would be a lot to ask a six year old to understand alchemy but he wanted to amaze them.

And that is what he did. When he put an apple together after cutting it up all the girls had jumped, but they were not afraid. Ten pairs of fascinated eyes sparkled at him begging him to do more. He made various models at the girls requests so each had one to take home. Little Trisha requested a pony and had squealed in delight when it appeared in front of her. Rather meekly she had handed him a piece of paper and asked him to look at it when he got home.

With almost a rush he did. The paper consisted of a drawing she had done. She stood in front of a pretty house in the country, as an adult (he guessed). Next to her stood a figure he guessed to be him and next to him two young boys. Written in rather tidy writing for a child her age was the words 'I had this dream'.

It was at that moment he realised he felt more for the girl then just child and teacher. It had taken only days for him to feel this way but it was strong. His life had been so full of strife and misery he wanted to settle things down. A simple jog as a substitute teacher had seemed enough. Anything really to try and pull him away from his love of alchemy, to take him away from the secrets he would forever hold inside of him. Yet already he had fallen into trouble by longing for this child. At that time it was a maternal yearning if anything but he knew it would change and become something quite different as she grew. In an almost blind panic he packed his bags and left the town. He knew the young girl would hurt, perhaps even cry, but he knew it was better this way. He would take himself away from people and move into the country, somewhere entirely remote. His plan was to build this country home that Trisha had dreamed up and one day have her by his side. He would have to wait some years but he knew deep down that she would be worth the wait.

She had cried. Hot salty tears that her mother could simply not wipe away. The pain caused her to forget Mr Elric, forget the upset. She knew it was her fault he had left and so spent her teenage years cautiously around boys. She still wanted to be a housewife, and deep down she knew there was only one man that could fill that void.

Years flew by as if they were months. Before she knew it, Trisha was an adult and no longer had a school to remain in. With security all gone she knew it was time for her to find a husband. For now she could live with her parents still and help her aging mother around the house.

There were only a few men in her town suitable for her and she never really took a liking to any of them. They were much too brash or stern. More then anything she despised at how involved with their work they were. True a man should be the provider but that was no reason to neglect his family.

Today she was heading to the town bakery to buy a loaf for her mother who had been feeling under the weather. She would care for the house for the time being as her father was growing too old. You see, her mother married a man eight years her elder and it was only making a difference to them now. Times were growing difficult but they still carried on a happy life.

In the bakery there was a tall man with his back to her. His hair was quite long and tied up. It seemed a little dull to what it must have been in his youth but it was still pleasant to look at.

'Hello there,' she greeted polity.

He turned to her grinning. She furrowed her brow slightly. He was new here but she could swear she had seen his face before. His eyes were so gentle and so wise she almost lost herself in looking at them.

She went to speak when the door behind her opened. In stepped still a rather timid Nomi who hadn't faced the world yet either. She nodded at Trisha but halted when her eyes fell on the stranger.

'Mr Elric, you came back.'

Trisha bolted out the door. Something as simple as the saying of a name could flood ones memory with things long forgotten. She recalled the hours of tears and the heart wrenching reality that she had driven him away. She had only been a child but her feelings were more real then she ever thought possible. Although he had been nothing more then her teacher for a few days she had felt sure she would be with him forever. Alas, it had been the mere dreams of a young girl.

Now with his return she feared confrontation. She could hear his steps behind her and she knew he would catch up. Her skirt was catching in her legs as if trying to stop her on purpose.

'Trisha!' he called.

Giving in to the inevitable she eventually stopped. He ran round to the front of her, out of breath but silent. When she finally got the courage to look up at his handsome face she realised the smile had not faded. He hadn't appeared to have aged a year while she had bloomed into a truly beautiful woman. He knew she would always become as beautiful as her spirit.

'I have something to show you.'

She watched him produce an item from his pocket. It was a photograph of a beautiful house set in lush green fields. Proudly he stood before it. It was the house she had drawn him all those years ago.

'There is something missing from the picture Trisha. My wife and my children.'

Her heart raced. Everything she could possibly want had just been presented to her.

'I'm sorry I hurt you, but you were only a child. You are now a woman Trisha, a fine-looking woman and a gentle heart. I knew then I wanted no-one else to be my wife. I waited until the right time and that is now. Will you marry me?'

Within a year they were married. Her parents were concerned for her but accepted her judgment. She was happy and that was all they wanted for their little girl. It broke their hearts to know she was moving away from them and it hurt her too. Yet when they both fell ill and passed away together she had nothing to remain in her home town for. She had been distraught at loosing them both to whatever they had caught but Hohenheim had seen her through. After the pain had begun to fade away she moved into her home in Rizembol to start afresh. Soon she would have children of her own and she would take the role of a mother. The role she knew she had been born to play.

The two women sat in the garden. The sun beamed down on their faces, warming them in a most calming way. For Sara it was a savoured day off from being the local doctor, for Trisha it was a rest from doing the gardening. They sipped the lemonade Trisha had prepared for them both and stared across the calm countryside. Not a sound was to be heard apart from the occasional bleat of a sheep.

'Do you ever miss your town Trisha?' Sara asked.

For a moment Trisha sat and thought about the question. Her life at home had been secure, but she did not regret her decision. Hohenheim had been a good husband. Yes he was fond of his work but he always made time for her. She cared for the house and for him and loved every moment.

'Oh,' Sara suddenly cried quietly.

'What is it?' Trisha asked, but smiled as she noticed the blonde laid a hand on her steadily swelling belly.

'She does like to kick this one,' Sara laughed.

'You know it's a girl?'

'I don't know for sure, but both David and I have this instinct. Don't you feel it?'

Trisha looked down at her own stomach. She had fallen pregnant two months before Sara and was thankful to be sharing this experience. It was both their first child but with Sara being a doctor she knew far more about the physical problems.

'I believe it will be a boy. At least, that is what I always dreamed. Two sons who will both turn out very much like their father. Do you hope she will be a doctor?'

'I'm not sure really. I hope to have plenty of children so perhaps one of them will follow in my footsteps,' Sara beamed.

'Perhaps she will follow the same trade as Pinako?'

Sara laughed, 'Ah, my mother in law is certainly a character. The arguments she and Hohenheim get into makes me wonder if she really is a woman. If this child does follow in her footsteps I hope it doesn't ruin her chances of finding love.'

Trisha smiled and relaxed again. It was a beautiful feeling to know a life was growing inside of you. When she had told Hohenheim he had spun her round and set about making things for the baby. As a goodwill gesture he did the same for Sara and David when they also got the good news. In return, the Rockbell family would care for Trisha in a physical sense and Sara could keep her company as the months passed by.

Friendship was important to all, Pinako and Hohenheim had been drinking partners for years. Although Hohenheim was a gentleman, he did not spend as much time with the family as Trisha did. It didn't matter too much. As doctors they had little time to spare. They would care for anyone who needed it even if they were unable to pay.

'The children will no doubt become friends,' Sara chirped.

'Yes I'm sure. This place is very sparse so I'm sure they will value each others company, just as I do yours.'

Both women smiled content with the simplicity of life.

Months passed and Trisha grew bigger and bigger. She found mobility a struggle but she knew it would be worth it in the end. Seven months seemed like no time at all as winter had begun to set in. By the time little Edward would be born, for she was sure it was a boy now, spring would have bloomed and he would come into a fresh world.

Yet something did trouble her. Hohenheim was becoming more and more distracted by something. She could only guess it was his work so she let him carry on. As long as he snuggled next to her at night she would let things be without a word of complaint.

The day arrived, and just as Trisha expected, spring had started to awaken all the flowers. She had been having contractions for what seemed like hours before David arrived. He couldn't perform the actual birth himself, and Sara was too heavily pregnant herself. So it was that Pinako stepped in to deliver the baby and so make herself a part of its life.

After much intense pain that she feared would tear her apart, baby Edward was finally placed in her arms. He didn't cry as such, but grumbled to be fed. He had his fathers golden hair and eyes and according to Hohenheims, Trishas perfectly formed nose.

Breast feeding was painful and little Edward was constantly demanding. But with Hohenheim acting as a devoted father they got by easily. The temperamental February weather would not dampen their spirits be it blazing sunshine or snow.

April arrived and so too did little Winry. Unlike Ed when he was born, baby Winry screamed louder then they thought possible a baby could do. However she fell quiet when put in her fathers arms where she would fall to sleep almost instantly. Ed only ever fell to sleep in the arms of a female and often protested to being held for too long. He liked to move, she liked to make noise. Either way they were both a blessing to their parents. Trisha knew she wanted another son.

The women stuck by each other all the time while their husbands worked. Much happens in the first year of a baby's life and they would share it all. Ed was the more adventurous one while Winry tried her best at any form of communication. It was especially difficult on Trisha when she fell pregnant again. True Edward was not a handful but he was in need of nurture all the time. Hohenheim seemed to enjoy being a father but his work was ever present. She didn't complain fir she was still happy.

Being slightly older and far more independent it was Edward who first learned to steady himself to his feet. By placing hinds on a chair he would hoist himself up to a standing position. For a few weeks that was all his little could muster. With almost gritty determination he began to take a few careful steps to the next chair. Winry would sit at watch with awe and the young boy walked slowly across the room.

She was not satisfied with watching. The women sat in silent wonder as the watched her struggle through her own lessons of walking. She too spent the first while just coping with standing up. She would stand next to him as he got up but she could not follow him. As he wandered away she would reach out a hand but Ed was always in his own world.

Then one day she finally achieved her goal. Trisha watched on as Winry whined for Ed as he walked away. Step, by slow step, Winry followed him to wherever he was heading. Still he was faster than her and she couldn't quite reach him.

'Ed.'

Sara had walked in at that very moment. Eds first steps had drawn a tear to her eye but her daughters first words nearly broke her down. Still little Winry took no notice.

'Ed,' she tried again.

He halted in his tracks. Still uneasy he tried to turn around but only succeeded in landing on his rump. Giving up trying to walk anymore she too landed with a soft thump and promptly crawled to his side.

By the time Trisha was ready to have her next child Ed and Winry were walking well. He was still quiet while Winry tried to say anything she could. He would hold onto her hand as they walked and she would chant his name, proud that people smiled at her when she said it.

Als arrival was slightly easier but affected her more afterward. Ed was fascinated by this younger being cradled in his mothers' arms. He would show signs of jealousy every so often but that was why Hohenheim stepped in more. Yes he worked a lot during the night almost avoiding the bed, but she knew he was doing it out of concern for her.

Winry loved her new life size doll. She and Ed would entertain baby Al which took the strain off Trisha. Sara and David would tend to medical needs and Pinako was always on hand. Hohenheim used his alchemy if it came into use where he could. All appeared blissful.

Tantrums began at the age of two. Winry and Ed where at the same horrific age and fought constantly. Ed had finally found his voice and boy did he use it. Winry could pout for the country and poor old Al had no idea what was going on. Items were thrown, tears were spilled, screams were heard throughout the house but they never truly fell out. All she ever had to do was take a tearful hold of his hand and they would walk to their next destination.

But a perfect world can never remain. Without a word Hohenheim vanished without a trace. He had become involved in his work more and more but she never thought it would come to this. She was upset beyond compare.

But she did not give in to despair. She had two beautiful sons to think about, his sons. She would be strong for them as a mother is meant to be. She smiled often for them and never let them see her tears. In the years that passed she could not hide it from the ever inquisitive Edward but he was still too young to understand. Life settled without him there if only for a short while. There were many things to come that would affect the lives of these three children.

Winry visited many times while her parents were away. A war had started in a far off land and they had gone to help. Winry was so proud of her parents she would continually talk about the work they were doing. She had little interest in becoming a doctor herself put she had pride in her family. That pride passed on to her love for the brothers and she often found herself defending her friendship with them. She did not like people saying nasty things about them. But the one incident needed Ed to come to her rescue.

'Your parents are bad people,' he snarled.

Winry pouted angrily at the boy in front of her. She didn't really know him but he had suddenly come up and started yelling at her.

'No they are not.'

'They are. My mommy said that they are helping the people killing the military. My daddy is in the war and if he dies I know it's your fault.'

The poor girl couldn't take such words and began to cry frustrated tears. Vulnerable and crying the evil little brat punched her in the arm. She cried out the first word she had ever learnt.

His second blow never reached. Winry looked up from her kneeling position to see Ed standing over her defensively with a fist clenched. The boy who had laid a blow on Winry was now the one crying as well as bleeding from his nose.

Still quiet Ed picked her up and walked her away, holding onto her hand until he could pass her on to Al. he didn't like to see her cry and would walk away from it when he could. He was not being heartless, even in his early years he understood Al was the one with patience and calm. Al would hug Winry until she stopped crying.

Yet a time would come when neither of them could stop her from crying. The day they found out Winry had lost her parents they had never felt so lost. Their father was not dead and may return some day.

Trisha had held in her own tears until the boys were asleep. She knew the war was a terrible thing but she never guessed it would take away those most precious to her. She felt for sure Sara and David would return. The news she had been presented with was a real blow and she had no-one to turn to for comfort.

When Winry finally started to play out again Trisha had found a new bond with the girl. No doubt Winry would marry either Ed or Al, so was the world of Rizembol, but she had never really taken a good look at the girl.

Winry came in crying from outside with a graze on her knee. The boys were no-where in sight so she guessed they had fought.

'It…it…h…hurts,' she choked.

The mother instinct kicked in. Trisha cleaned Winrys knee and placed a gentle kiss on the child's knee. Winry still hiccupped every so often but tears ceased to fall.

'All better now?' she asked.

Winry looked up rather sheepishly. Then she suddenly threw her arms around Trisha. According to Pinako Winry wouldn't hug anyone anymore. This made Trisha shed a tear as she held on to the fragile girl. Trisha was the next best thing to a mother Winry had anymore. Pinako could only ever be a Grandmother. In turn, Pinako was also a grandmother to Ed and Al and had even brought them into this world. The closeness of the family unit was more then some families could dream about.

'Winry,' came a quiet voice.

It was Al looking very ashamed of himself. It wasn't he who had upset Winry but he often took the brunt of his brothers' actions, 'Are you ok?'

She took one last sorrowful look at Trisha before smiling and running off with Al. The young girl would be alright for she knew she had a mother figure to turn to now. Trisha would always be there for her as much as she was her own children. Life was sometimes lonely but moments of bliss were never far behind.

It all started with an uncomfortable cough. She thought it was just hay fever at first, the barley fields were in bloom after all. But as it got worse she felt it was time to see someone about it. Usually she would be able to visit the Rockbell residence, but now a doctor was harder to get hold of. She left Ed and Al with Pinako as she headed to the doctor. Rather than worry them she said she was getting some herbs for their colds that would befall them in winter.

Sitting in the doctors' office she felt uneasy. For one she hadn't been on a train for a while and had forgotten how claustrophobic they made her. The town had been crowded and people bustled about her. Now she was in unknown surroundings waiting for results to come in.

Finally the doctor emerged smiling polity. He held a piece of paper in his hand, hopefully with his answer to her question.

'Sorry about the wait Mrs Elric,' he sighed, sitting next to her.

'Oh that's alright. Do you have an answer for me?'

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He looked again at the paper, then up at her.

'We have no results as of yet. We are going to send your results to Central where their knowledge is far more advanced. All we can give you for the moment is this tea to sooth it. We will send the results to you when we receive them.'

That had been a few months ago and she's still had no word. She was sometimes feverish, her cough would not pass and she felt weak and tired most of the time. Still she would not worry her sons and remained quiet about it all. Edward would often inquire when she went all woozy, but she would stroke his head and tell him not to worry.

Yet there was something about her eldest son the troubled her. Edward seemed determined to hate his father and not accept that he would return. She never made a point of it as to not encourage it. She was sure Hohenheim would return to her once he had done whatever he needed to. She had waited for him once and she was able to do it again. She could see him anyway, in her sons' eyes as they practised alchemy. They really were his sons.

She sent them out to fetch some vegetables for dinner. She had been feeling quite unwell that day but had drunk her tea as instructed. But it was not working as well as it usually did. After grasping onto the back of the chair for a moment, she collapsed into a feverish heap.

When she awoke she was lying in her bed. The doctor was looking down on her with a most distraught look on his face.

'We never got the letter to you. Trisha, I'm afraid you are very ill. Medication has not reached you in time…'

His face took care of the words he could not speak. She was much too weak to shed a tear, but she called the names of all those she loved.

Days passed and she deteriorated severely. Her breathing grew shallow, her fever would not calm and she was unable to get out of bed. Her sons stayed by her side as much as they could. They would sit with her until they grew so tired they fell to sleep. It was at that point Pinako would take over and keep an eye on her.

In these times of fever she would hallucinate that Hohenheim had returned to look after Edward and Alphonse, that it was he that held onto her hand rather than the ever watchful Pinako. Winry would also be there at times, her voice calm and soothing. Trisha would hear little Winry trying to comfort Ed and Al for what seemed hours.

Her body could not hold out anymore. The day came when she knew she would pass on. She had tried to live for the sake of her children, and perhaps for the chance to see her beloved husband, but it was not to be. She held on to her sons hands and made one last request. She asked for a corsage to be made by them, he had always made them foe her.

Trisha never really fully left. She had always dreamed that angels existed but had never really spoken about such things. She could walk among the people of the world and they would never know she was there. The bustling of others did not bother her as it once had; all she was concerned with now was keeping up with her sons.

It was always delightful watching. She could not do anything about events that occurred, she could not warn them what would become of it. She could only look down helplessly when Edward was hurt, or Alphonse was upset. She knew the creature they created was a monster and not her, and it was horrific to watch it wander round as if a normal human.

From her position, she could look upon anyone she wished. She would often look for her husband but even now he seemed determined to not be found. She hunted the country for him but to no avail. She didn't search for long periods at a time for she needed to be with her sons.

When Edward disappeared along with Hohenheim her heart nearly broke in two. Mostly she was alone, only seeing others like herself rarely. Hughes was a kind man in life and was as an angel. Yet he had a wife to watch over. Little Nina would wander round innocently playing with Alexander. She was too young to be bitter toward her father and cried when he was turned into a chimera. Sometimes she would sit with Trisha and watch Ed and Al doing whatever they were at the time. Now Nina had gone to, after finding a group of other lonely children.

Yet she still had Al, and even Winry. She would watch her son be trained in alchemy all over again, making the same mistakes over and over. Sometimes he would smile up at the sky, as if directly at her and she would call to him. He didn't hear her of course but it gave her spirit meaning.

She was also there for Winry. The poor girl tried to hide her pain by concentrating on improving her auto-mail skills. But to an angel who could see her anytime her feelings would shine through. At night, Winry would talk directly to Trisha. Although she could not talk back she felt a warmth from being addressed by a living person. Winry only ever confessed her love of Edward to Trisha; even in his absence Winry would let no-one else close to her. She, like Al and Trisha, held the faith that Edward would return to them all.

And when she had a spare moment, Trisha would think of her dear husband and she would glow. After she had discovered the reason for his absence a new calm spread through her. Because of that, all her questions were answered. The gates of heaven were only opened to those who had no-one reason to watch the world anymore. She had reasons, Hughes had reasons and Nina was finally taken in as were all the other lost children into the kingdom of God. Scar was sometimes seen but she never approached the lone wanderer. Trisha was unable to hate and so did not hate him. She left him to watch over Ishbal as the strangest angel one had ever seen.

Afterlife was never boring. It was sometimes frustrating and sometimes painful but Trisha smiled each and everyday. Optimism was the word that represented her as she sat and waited for her sons, and maybe her husbands, return to their world.

* * *

_Please R+R_


End file.
